The present invention relates to a floating receiving mechanism for a paddle handle actuated latching mechanism and to a handle assembly including such a mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to use of a floating mechanism that provides self-alignment with a latch assembly, suitable for use on an item such as a truck box.
Boxes and containers designed to fit securely within the bed of a pick-up truck have become increasingly popular. Such boxes are extensively used by tradesmen and contractors who require a secure storage compartment for holding tools and equipment and require a secure lockable container for their equipment.
Different lid arrangements are known in the art including wing-style lids which open along each side of the box as well as a single hinged lid which opens along a length of the box.
One such locking lid arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,302 to Anderson assigned to Loctec Corporation which is incorporated herein by reference. This reference provides a latch mechanism in which a notched plunger is mounted from an overhead lid of the truck box. As the plunger is inserted into an opening of the latch assembly, the plunger self-adjusts for proper alignment and results in a lock self-adjustable in six directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,104 to Sadler, which is incorporated herein by reference, is directed toward a paddle lock which provides a latching mechanism which latches and unlatches upon a striker element and is actuated by movement of the handle member.
While the examples discussed above provide useful latching mechanisms, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a receiving mechanism for a handle assembly having a self-adjusting feature to facilitate the alignment and engagement of the handle assembly within the receiving mechanism.
According to one aspect of the invention, a floating receiving mechanism is disclosed for use with a handle assembly including a base plate defining a central opening and at least two side openings therethrough. The side openings are located on opposite sides of the central opening. A keeper defines a central opening therethrough. The keeper is attached to the base plate via connection members extending from the keeper through the side openings so that the keeper central opening is substantially aligned with the base plate central opening. Each connection member is sized so as to be slidable laterally in a respective side opening to thereby allow the keeper to move laterally relative to the base plate. The keeper is configured for releasably retaining an extending portion of the handle assembly.
If desired, the keeper may be substantially U-shaped, or may have a base portion and two arms extending from the base portion, the central opening being defined in the base portion. Each of the arms may terminate in a lip.
Also, the extending portion of the handle assembly may be a rotatable member, the rotatable member being insertable into the keeper in any position of rotation and being withdrawable from the keeper stud in at least one unlocked position of rotation. The rotatable member may thus be operatively connected to the handle assembly, and the rotatable member may be a keeper stud having a first terminus defining at least one notch, the notch engaging the keeper when the keeper stud is in a locked position of rotation and disengaging the keeper when the keeper stud is in the unlocked position of rotation. The keeper stud may include a plurality of the notches arranged in at least one pair. The base plate may be secured to a lid of a container and the handle assembly may be secured to the container.
According to another aspect of the invention, a floating receiving mechanism is disclosed for use with a handle assembly including a base member defining a central opening therethrough. A substantially U-shaped keeper has a base portion defining a central opening therethrough and two arms extending from the base portion. The keeper is attached to the base member so that the keeper central opening is substantially aligned with the base member central opening and so that the keeper is slidable laterally relative to the base member. The keeper is configured for releasably retaining an extending portion of the handle assembly.
A means may be provided for slidably connecting the base member and the keeper. The means for slidably connecting may include connection members slidable in openings, and the openings may be slots located in the base member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a handle latch assembly is disclosed including a handle assembly including a rotatable member actuatable by a handle. The handle assembly is mountable on a first surface and has an extending portion. A receiving mechanism is provided for releaseably securing the extending portion. The receiving mechanism is mountable on a second surface movable relative to the first surface. The receiving mechanism includes a base member defining a central opening therethrough. A substantially U-shaped keeper is provided having a base portion defining a central opening therethrough and two arms extending from the base portion. The keeper is attached to the base member so that the keeper central opening is substantially aligned with the base member central opening and so that the keeper is slidable laterally relative to the base member. The keeper is configured for releasably retaining an extending portion of the handle assembly.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.